Is this a Dream?
by HotHeadedSai
Summary: When 15 Year Old Mathew sees a car accident his life changes instantly, shortly after, Mathew is led to an adress which he barely knows about. Then his life changes when 4 new people come into play
1. Is this A Dream?

**Chapter 1: In a Dream**

 **A/N: Hey guys, yes I'm back for another story and this time, it's different from How To Train Your Dragon, and yes, I did dream about this one and this ones all based on myself and the things I like and that happened but the characters, there as themselves. The music appeared in the story will be in italics So why don't we get this started huh?**

As I was sitting back in my work car drinking an ice mocha without the cream but with the chocolate to give it a more sweet taste and listening to the music on my iPhone. Which was Dammn Baby. Which my dad didn't like the song at all

 _Ya same old song_

 _Is dragging me down_

 _Not good for my body_

 _Change it up_

 _Cuz it ain't nothing like having your own I.D_

 _My lanes been stuck_

 _I've never been afraid_

 _To switch oh no not me_

 _And they show me love_

 _For being original_

It had only came out two weeks ago and the songs were already in my head

 _And tell em make room_

 _Shake the room_

 _Bang bang ya gon gon get it_

 _You gotta get up off that grey line_

 _And can't nobody tell you_

 _What you can't do_

 _Shut that down automatic_

 _And I'll guarantee they'll fall in line_

 _And watch em' all go_

"So what do you think so far" I asked my father still sipping on my ice coffee Mocha

"It's too disco like" My dad replied

This automatically made me disappointed because the song was both modern and we'd only been waiting eight years for new material and he calls it Disco Like. Well I had to show him that this album had some song on life. So I changed it and put it onto the song Take me away and I'd been quite so my father could just listen to the song fully and see what the album was actually about

 _Once upon a time was a dream that sounded crazy baby_

 __ _If fairytales are mine, you would be the one that saved me oh baby_

 __ _Any time I visualize you, I'm in paradise_

 __ _It's you and me, thought you don't even know it_

 __ _So even with a million miles distance between us_

 __ _I know you'll be there to help me escape_

When I started listening to this song I just thought how relatable it is to my life and how much it'd had changed over the past year I knew that 2015 may have not been my year but music had seemed to be my only escape from all the crap that had happened to me.

 _Take me away from here_

 __ _To somewhere the air is clear_

 __ _Take me away from here_

 __ _To somewhere that love has no fear_

 __ _Go!_

It was only a couple of seconds later that my father had pulled into the driveway and he turned off the car

"Crap, I wanted to let him listen to the other song" I muttered under my breath, but all I did was Just grab the McDonald's bag, the cord and my iPhone and my empty drink which I'd just finished. I'd seen my dog Stella and she was going absolutely crazy since we'd left her for a couple of minutes, my father and I had had a general discussion over my computer which needed upgrading….again…..but once I'd finished talking, I'd buggered off to my room and minded my own business, Until my father wanted his burger.

So I gave it to him and woke my computer from sleep. Of course my wallpaper had been of Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo. Yes, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I'd only taken an interest in them again because I listened to the theme tune again and had brought the movie on Google Play. I looked at the time, it was 7:26pm, I had no homework and I didn't know what to do for the first time in my life, so after I brushed my teeth, I got everything off of my bed and put my computer to sleep because I knew that if I got to sleep before 8:00 there will be a slim chance that I'd be up at about 3am, and I really wanted to get up at that time because I really wanted to talk to my friends and Roleplay on Facebook, and so that's what I did, I put my computer to sleep and made my bed before going into it and I got myself comfortable, cause when I sleep, it's not every night that I have the perfect bed, but anyway, I slowly started to fall asleep because I was so nice and warm and I had a few things going on in my mind like what will we be cooking in Food tomorrow, but I soon go that off of my mind and fell asleep.


	2. Freaking Fridays

**Chapter 2: Freaking Fridays**

 **A/N: hey again Guys, I've changed this story around completely and turned it into an OC Story, which the OC Is me and I get to meet the turtles, and this part of the story is about to have the weirdest plot twist anyway, to the story! :P**

It was about 6:15 that I woke, not weird considering that I've woken up later at about 6:40 and had a shower straight away but I decided to have a shower by 6:30 because my body made me stay in bed till then.

It was after I had taken a 15 minute shower that I finally decided to get breakfast, and I was only dressed in a singlet and pants, after I'd dried myself off, I then grabbed a bowl and some Wheet-Bix and put both milk and sugar on it, I then returned to my room and turned on my Computer which had the newly realised Windows 10 on it. It took a while to start up which was weird because it had a Three Gigahertz processor inside it, and I had Eight Gigabytes of RAM Inside it, and as it started up, it showed a picture of Raphael, half in the Nightwatcher Gear and his normal evil like face, once I saw that picture, I modified it in Photoshop and changed it to my resolution to make sure it was good enough to put as my lock screen wallpaper for my computer, it took me a while to do it but I got it in the end, Once I logged on I automatically opened Microsoft Edge and went onto Facebook, I then went onto Messages and started Roleplaying because I roleplay a lot. It was about 15 Minutes later that I finished my breakfast and my dad had left for work and I was now fully changed and I had 10 minutes to myself before I had to hell, no sorry, school.

As I just had gotten out of the house and made sure that all the doors were locked. Then, all of a sudden a familiar song came on with a rock edge to it, and this song meant _You Want Me, Come Get Me_

 _Sittin over here_

 _Starin in your face_

 _With lust in my eyes_

 _Sure don't give a damn and ya_

 _Don't know that I've been dreamin of ya in_

 _My fantasies_

 _Never once you looked at me_

 _Don't even realize that I'm wantin you_

 _To fulfill my needs_

 _Think what you want_

 _Let your mind free_

 _Run free to a place no one dares to_

I knew the dance moves to this song because it got stuck in my head so many times and it was yet another one of a Tauruses "Sassy Songs". And of course, when this song comes on, I'm always in the mood for it.

 _How many night I've laid in bed excited over you_

 _I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways_

 _I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you_

 _Day and night_

 _Night and day_

 _All I've got to say is_

 _If I was your girl_

 _Oh the things I'd do to you_

 _I'd make you call out my name_

 _I'd ask who it belongs to_

 _If I was your woman_

 _The things I'd do to you_

 _But I'm not_

 _So I can't_

 _Then I won't_

 _But_

 _If I was your girl_

As I finally finished walking to the bus stop, the song was still going and the beat was loud and full of bass, I went to check my phone to see if the volume was up fully, and it was, If only it'd go up louder which was a bummer because I loved the song so much.

It was about 8:10 Now and two of the most annoying kids came to the bus stop, Pysda and Riley and yes, they annoyed me and I hated them to death, they made fun of me and everything, and what did I have against them, nothing except loud music, which I used against them, so I continued listening to music until the bus came then my day of hell which was known as school had started

It was now about 3:28pm and I'd just hopped off of the school bus, Pysda and Riley were walking in front of me because I didn't want to deal with them, plain and simple, I'm the kind of person that after you ignore me, I just ignore you completely. All of a sudden, one of my most favourite songs came on

 _Get it up_

 _Get it up_

 _TLC is back on the mic_

 _You know_

 _Get it up_

 _Get it up_

 _Get ready for a real good time_

 _I'm gonna try to blow your mind_

 _Can't you see you and me?_

 _It sounds so nasty_

All of a sudden, while I was checking to see if there were any cars coming, there was a loud screeching noise down at the end of Banff Street, and it definitely sounded like a car braking as hard as it could and then there was a loud bang, what the hell was that

"What the hell was that?" I said taking off of my headphones, the music still going but I didn't take notice of it; my first main instinct was to run over to the car to see what happened. And as I did, I noticed that it was a green Toyota Camry, and as I was getting closer to it, the door opened and the driver was dragged out, which I found seriously weird. No one but me was there, but another thing I noticed which was extremely weird was that there was a shell like dent on the bonnet of the car

"What the hell" I said as I was looking at the dent of the car "How did That happen?"

 **A/N: Hey again guys, Yes it's ViperNightFury, I told you I'd have the weirdest plot twist, yes, I'm going to be updating it every Friday, just like with Night Hawk, that will be every Tuesday. Hope You Guys have A safe and Wonderful Holidays, and enjoy the plot twist**


	3. Parslow Street

Chapter 3: Parslow Street

 **A/N: hey again Guys, I hope your enjoying this story because it is tough to make anyway, an important notice…actually….after this chapters up, I'll post it on my page :P Cause I know you guys like this story…..so I may as well get to it…..hehe**

It was now 4:30 and I had just gotten home from where I saw the accident, and I had been waiting for the ambulance for a while so while I was on my phone I had to keep my excess weight (The crap in my bag, Homework) off of my back that way I could make sure the person was okay, and eventually the ambulance drivers told me he was, I didn't watch my bag but I knew I had a suspicion it'd be there, and it was but the zipper was open, I didn't take any notice to see if anything was stolen because I know nobody would steal anything cause if they did I'd be extremely pissed off, I put my bag on the bed and turned my computer on, taking the usual time of a whole 5 minutes to completely turn on.

As I waited for my computer to load so I could Play Software Inc. I decided to check though my bag, and when I put my hand in there, there was something abnormal, a piece of Paper?

"Wait….What's a piece of paper doing in my bag? Maybe its homework, but my homework is already here" I said grabbing out the piece of paper. And as I did, I unfolded it and read what it said

'Opposite 1 Parslow Street,  
Clifton Hill,  
Saturday 

Leonardo'

"Wait….Leonardo? Hang on a second, this doesn't seem right, why would he want to invite me to something, I barely know him, well apart from a few things" I said as I sighed and put it on my desk

"Guess I may as well go" I said as I put the note on my new Ikea Desk that was white and blue. I then sat down in my office chair, staring at my 20 Inch monitor looking at the lock screen of the turtles, I then looked at Raph and then Leo, and thought for a second

'Wait…..no…..there's no way, nah, they can't exist, and Australia's too hot anyway' I said to myself Chuckling before opening the lock screen and typing in my pin, I then launched Edge and had gone to YouTube, typing in Got The Hots and the first result was Michael Jackson Got The Hots and I put my headphones on and started playing Software Inc.

 _You know I can't get away from you girl_

 _You've got me shakin'_

 _I need all of the things you do girl_

 _My body's aching_

 _Come on, baby_

 _Get up, and rock it to the rhythm_

 _Put out your heart to me_

 _And lady let me set you free_

As I was playing Software Inc. I got a vibration from my phone, and it was a message, so I pressed 0 and it paused the game. Reading the message while listening to the song

 _Our love will shine at the dawn of a brand new feeling_

 _Just take your time and you'll see that the magic's on its way_

 _Girl if we try_

 _We can set all our senses reeling_

 _That's the day_

 _You know I got the hots tonight_

 _Now girl_

 _Hee!_

 _Hoo_!

As I glided my finger across the Oleophobic coating Corning Gorilla Glass and unlocked my phone, I pressed onto 'Messages' and saw that there was a number from +61 5339 2155 containing the message, and I then started replying to the person:

'I suppose you got the Note?' (Sent 5:01)

'Yeah, I don't know why you invited me to your party' (Received 5:03)

'Party? This is only a meet up with a few people' (Sent 5:07)

'And Who are these People?' (Received 5:08)

'People That You would Know' (Sent 5:10)

I then put the phone down and continued to listen to the music

 _I go heart beating just for you girl_

 _You've got me shakin'_

 _I've tried all but I can't get you girl_

 _My body's aching_

 _Come on, baby_

 _Get up, and rock it to the rhythm_

 _Rock it baby_

 _Put out your heart to me_

 _And lady let me set you free_

I had to admit I hadn't listened to this song in a while but I remembered the funky and catchy beat to it with the lyrics

 _Our love will shine at the dawn of a brand new feeling_

 _Just take your time and you'll see that the magic's on its way_

 _Girl if we try_

 _We can set all our senses reeling_

 _That's the day_

 _You know I got the hots tonight_

 _Tonight girl_

 _Baby the love that is waiting inside you baby_

 _Show me the passion and feel when I'm by your side_

 _This is the time to discover the dream we make girl_

 _Girl can you feel it_

 _Time of your life_

All of a sudden my phone started to ring, and I got a fright from it, chuckling at myself for getting scared by my own phone, I then went to look at the number, it was dad and it wasn't that 61 something number, so I answered it

"Hi dad what's up?" I asked, knowing that he was on the way home now.

"Nothing, just wondering if we have any milk left?" He said as I automatically got up and went to the kitchen.

"Sure….uh….let me go check now" I said reaching the kitchen in no time before opening up the fridge door

"Alright" My father said, the car hearable

"Uh….no we don't, by the way" I said closing the fridge door

"Alright and yes?" My father replied.

"I have to tell you about something once you get home"

 **A/N: hey guys, again I don't have anything to say other than yes that was yet another cliff hanger and that I really enjoyed making this for you, and I hope you enjoy reading it, because it takes my mind off of boredom, and surprisingly I'm bored during school holidays and we have 4 weeks left, At least I'm gonna be able to give you guys 4 weeks of updates**


	4. A Metamorphic Moment Part I

**Chapter 4: A Metamorphic Moment Part I**

 **A/N: There is none because I can think of nothing to say but enjoy this chapter**

It was now about 6:00 of the night and I heard the familiar sound of a Ute tray pull up in the driveway, it was of course my father, but now I was too busy playing Software Inc. and making a new Operating System that I'd been planning to make in the game called 'Scorpion OS', and it was In Alpha. I then heard the familiar movements of someone getting up, My dog Stella, because whenever my Dog Stella hears Dad coming home, she always has to get up straight away and greet dad. I then looked over at the note and thought 'Crap, Tomorrow is Saturday. Oh god am I ever going to be having fun, I hope nothing goes wrong like usual'.

As I was concentrating on Software Inc. I heard the familiar boots walking in the house which was my father

"Hey" My father said as he looked into my room and then at me.

Causing me to instantly take my headphones off and reply saying "Oh hey dad" I said to him with a slight smile before I pressed 0 on my keyboard again and got up, taking my headphones off

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He said, going to his bedroom with me following him

"Yeah, someone invited me to this meetup or something, don't know why he did but he just did" I said, handing over the note to him

"Oh, Leonardo, is it your boyfriend" My father said, trying to hold in a laugh

"No" I said laughing and slapping him playfully "He's someone At school, though I think it might be him"

"What do you mean think?" My father questioned.

"Well, I don't know if it's a total stranger or not, I mean, if it is the one that I know from school, I'd be shocked, but if it isn't, I….I don't know, but the main question is, am I aloud to go?" I asked

"Yeah, but, if anything happens or you're ready to go home, just call me alright?" My father said

"You got it dad" I said, returning to my bedroom. And it was from then on my life had started to change faster than I could get a grip on it.

See when you have a gut instinct on someone or something usually I never go with it because I can never trust myself, or more directly, nobody, and it's really weird but I just seem to take it as how it makes me, me.

And this morning when I woke up, I had a really weird feeling about Today, I don't know what it was but it was really weird, and I was thinking about it too much that I even got a headache about it, so the first thing on my mind was to directly stop thinking about it, my father was up so I decided to get breakfast which was Rice Bubbles, and yeah, I still have those because the Crunchy Nut always goes soggy which I find disgusting so I guess this was my backup choice, it was about 8:30 now and I thought I might as well, try to see if I can go at 9 or so. So I had a shower shortly after I had breakfast, and after that I turned my computer on and opened Spotify as soon as I logged on, playing the familiar song that was currently stuck in my head.

 _All my girls at the party_

 _Look at that body_

 _Shakin' that thing_

 _Like I never did see_

 _Got a nice package alright_

 _Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight_

I then unlocked my phone, the message still on from last night and texted the number again

Is it okay if I got a 9-9:30? (Received at 8:52am)

Yeah, I was hoping for 7:45pm but if you want to go, you can now (Sent 8:54am)

Alright….I….I guess I'll see you there? (Received at 8:56am)

Yeah (Sent 8:56am)

I then got up and got changed into a Jumper and my tight jeans, I then paused the song and took out the headphones out of the speakers and grabbed my phone off of the charger and plugged my headphones into my phone before opening up my phone again and going into Spotify and continuing the song

 _All my girls at the party_

 _Look at that body_

 _Shakin that thing_

 _Like you never did see_

 _Got a nice package all right_

I suddenly felt like dancing because I knew some of the moves but now wasn't the time because my father was in the house.

"You ready to go" My father asked, looking casually but neatly dressed.

I took of my headphones and shook my head "Yeah, sure am" I said as I sighed in anxiousness. And never have I ever been anxious about meeting someone, I'm usually scared because I have the fear of being late or they don't show up at all. But I continued to solider on and put my headphones back on

 _Hit it 4, 3, 2, 1_

 _It's All for you_

 _If you really want it_

 _It's All for you if you say you need it_

 _It's All for you if you gotta have it_

 _It's All for you if you make a move_

 _It's All for you_

This song brings back such a party vibe to me and it really makes me happy whenever I listen to it, I don't and never will understand why no one likes this awesome artist

 _I see you staring out the corner of my eye_

 _You seem uneasy want to approach_

 _Throw me a line_

 _But then something inside you grabs you says who am I_

 _I know exactly cuz it happens with all the guys_

As I locked the gate behind me and my father started the car, I said goodbye to Stella and I hopped into the car, beginning the journey to 1 Parslow Street, Clifton Hill

 **A/N: Hey again Guys, Just to let you know I only uploaded this because I wanted to, but This means, if I upload it now, I get a break next week and don't have to upload anything, So I have a week off, Is that understandable, good, because I'm doing it with Night Hawk as well, So see you next time on the 19** **th** **of January Maybe ;)**


	5. A Metamorphic Moment Part II

**A/N: Hey Guys, yes I'm back after a long time, and that update I had decided to put up onto fanfiction was up on Wattpad. You can find me at Hotheadedsai as well as this story, hope you enjoy this new chapter :)**

I had arrived 5 minutes ago, and I was wondering when Leo from school was going to turn up, I was hoping it was him, either that or was it a stranger. I started to get anxious over who this Leonardo was, was it from school? Was it a stranger, then how would they get my number. I then sighed.

"Seriously Mat? Why are you getting so panicky about this? I'm sure it's Leo from school, one of my friends could've given my number to him, then again, who can I trust?" I said as I chuckled to myself, as I removed my headphones from my head. I then heard a door creak open and I look behind me, the building behind me which looked like an old warehouse had the door opened.

"God this is the start of a horror movie isn't it?" I said quietly to myself. I had one of my feet slowly move towards the door

"As Shakespeare said, to go to the door or not to go to the door, well he didn't specifically say that but, eh" I said, usually talking out my thoughts rather than keeping them in my head, I liked to because I felt as if I could express my feelings much better than keeping them in my head. But it was then I heard someone whisper something, that was it, I had to walk in and as I did, my gut had a bad feeling, and though you supposed to listen to your gut because it's always right, I ignored it and walked in and just as I did, it had closed behind me

"Fuckin' Thought so" I said Muttering under my breath before sighing "Right, if you guys are going to rob me, you can take my card, my iPhone and that's all I have on me, I'm going to need my wallet cause I'm going to need to get hope so if you could leave me with my Myki it'd be very thankful" I said with defeat in my voice

"I wouldn't exactly call it a robbery, I'd call it a meeting" A strange deep American voice said in the shadows

I then stopped for a second before giving out a slight groan of confusion "Wait a second, your gonna talk to me and rob me? And Where's Leo, I was told he'd be here" I said with a both a slight tone of anger and confusion in my voice

"Kid, were gonna talk ta ya, we ain't gonna rob ya" A Brooklyn Accent said from the shadows. I could instantly tell it was one because I loved the accent and could do certain words

"Very funny Guys, stop pulling pranks and doing accents, I know your very good at it" I said as I smirked "You got me Leo" I said with a smile and a chuckle before I looked down and seen something shining in the light, I could instantly tell what it was a weapon, some sort of knife or sword, I couldn't tell exactly, but I instantly got up and slowly backed up "Hey, Hey, I'm-I-I'm sorry, I-I Didn't mean to laugh" I said, slowly backing up against the door and putting my hands up

"I told ya kid, were not a threat, We wanna talk to ya" The one with the Brooklyn accent said before he came out of the shadows revealing his form

"Wait, I-I-T-T-Turtles? Humanoid Turtles?" I said, squinting my eyes to see if there were any legs or anything hiding behind it, but there wasn't

"Not Humanoid Turtles. Were Mutant Turtles" The other One said, coming out of the shadows as well who was just a taller as the other one

"Okay-O-Okay? Let me get this straight" I said, holding my temples with confusion "Mutant Turtles?"

"Yeah kid, your lookin' at 'em right now"

"What the hell has Australia released in the water this time, arsenic?" I said in mild Frustration as the two sighed

"Anyway, On with the point, my names Leonardo" He said. As I looked up with a curious look on my face

"How'd you get my number then" I said with a slight anger tone to it "Who gave it to you"

"It's a secret" Leo replied. he then Extended his three fingered hand out to me to imply a hand shake, which I looked at weirdly first, but Shook it

The other turtle did the same thing and I shook his hand "Raphael, just. Call me Raph" He said with no emotion

"Mathew, or Mat, or even Maty, or Matie as the PA's call it" I said, chuckling, which Leo managed to get a chuckle out of it but what I noticed with Raph is that he was stern, and didn't care

"Right well, why don't we explain why we were here" Leo said, with a slight smile

"Alright, I managed to get though this, so I might just be able to get though this as well" I said with an anxious tone in my voice

 **A/N: Hey again guys, so I finally managed update Is this a dream, and this time, I wasn't listening to music! Also, I'm not going to explain why Leo and Raph are here. Sorry if I disappoint you in anyway possible but I had written this 3 times and I had to re write this time and time again because I wasn't happy with the start of it. But anyway, hope I can update again soon, the next possible update will be with Work experience, Just a basic chapter**


	6. Getting Used To The New Things

It's been about 25 minutes now since I've met these so called mutated Turtles called Raphael and Leonardo, the only few things that were scary is that they were just taller than me, they had weapons on them all of the time. I guess apart from when they slept and of course, they were older than me just by a couple of years.

"So you seem to like music what do you listen to?" Leo said as he was looking around on the rooftop of the old warehouse. Raphael and Leonardo had managed to get past a few people who were working in the warehouse. I did too though I kind of normally walked, they didn't even realise me, and I did manage to find the stairs to the rooftop, though it did take a while all three of us managed to get up there eventually.

"Oh you, boring old music you wouldn't like, you probably find me annoying after you heard me brag on and on about it" I said with a dismissing tone to it, but of course Leo just had to keep pressuring me into it.

"Oh come on, I'm sure I'd like it" Leo replied with a tone that coaxed me, which sadly had worked

Mentally sighing, I finally gave in. "Well, I only like a few artists because of their tunes, they were either life relatable or just really good tunes, s-so artists like Janet Jackson, her brother, INXS, Alicia Keys, Prince, a few songs of Three Days Grace, that kind of stuff" I said waiting for the reply of 'You listen to that music...'

"Oh God here's anotha' Jackson fan" I heard Raph mutter

Leo then looked to Raph before looking back at me "Huh. I have to admit, the music choice suits you, you're not into modern music are you" Leo replied.

"You don't see any blood coming from my ears do you?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

Leo chuckled "You know I think you and Raph would get along better than me and you" Which caused Raph to turn around

"Oh please, I'm already getting along with you after you explained everything, and anyway, I knew you weren't going to hurt me in the first place" I said

"nah, it seems like you two would get along quite easily with your sarcastic tone" Leo said turning to Raph who gave a groan, and turned around.

"Anyway, what are turtles like you doing in Australia, you guys know it's summer in January and it can get damn hot" I said

"How hot exactly?" Leo said, his head tilting a bit.

"Um, Maybe about in the thirties, forties" I said look down with widened eyes

Both Leonardo's and Raphael's eyes had widened before they had looked at each other

"I know your turtles. I might not know much about your life's or anything else but I know you can't handle the heat. Hell I can't either, and I have to admit, call me crazy but at school I wear a jumper in practical Thirty-Six-degree heat and don't even remove it until I'm walking home, which makes me ask, do you guys know where I live?" I said, hoping they didn't due to the fact I felt seriously uncomfortable with them knowing

"No, why would we want to" Raph replied, a truck going past as he talked

"Oh, don't worry it's nothing" I said with a slight smile

"Hang on, one question, are you insane?" Leo said as he looked at me with a weird look

"What? For wearing a jumper during the heat, you could call me that but you should hear what I think out loud, then you'd think I'd belong in a mental prison, then again, most of my class does anyway" I said as I smiled a bit causing Leo to chuckle.

"Anyway, I guess I should start going it's One in the afternoon, maybe you should too, who knows whether people might catch you" I said as I stretched before walking slowly going to the stairwell

"Guess we'll see you a little later" Leo said as Raph stood beside him

"Alright, I guess, see ya, and see you mister moody butface" I said as I contained a smirk which I could see Raph snarling a bit and I chuckled before going the stairs and walking out of the factory a couple of seconds later due to the fact I was a quick walker and hated slow walking people.

After coming out of the old warehouse, I whipped out my iPhone and saw that a song was playing but only at a low level. I stopped playing the music before unlocking my phone which took a while, thanks to iOS 9 and there supposedly "faster improvement" for the iPhone 4S and iPad didn't even help but just made it worse, but anyway, as I opened up the phone. Eventually I was able to call my dad who picked me up after about 30 minutes.

After I got home my father had asked how it was, I replied with something simple. Saying that it was good and fine, it was then after about 5 minutes that I was on my computer when my father came into my room

"Hey, I need to go to work, an alarms gone off at work, I'll be back later alright?" He said.

I then clicked on an option on my computer and looked to him "Oh, alright, I'll see you later" I said to him.

"Alright, see you" He said as he walked off, after a couple of seconds the back door had closed and his car had started a couple of seconds later. I knew what I could do now, though it was not exactly classed as mischief, it was just classed more as an embarrassment to me, something that I could never do with my father or anybody being around.

 _All my girls at the party_

 _Look at that body_

 _Shakin' that thing like you never did see_

 _Got a nice package alright_

 _'Cause I'm gonna have to ride it tonight_

Yes, I was of course dancing to All For You, I knew none of the first routine but I knew the breakdance, once I heard learned it I couldn't stop dancing to it because I wanted to get it into my mind, after the breakdance had finished I heard a knock at the window that was extremely loud which made me look to the window to see Raph standing there which gave me such a shock, was he watching me?

A/N: Hey Guys, This chapter took me two days to make and complete, I hope you enjoy it because next week will be the Work Experience Chapter!


	7. Caught In The Act

After standing there for a couple of seconds before closing my open blinds. I then ran out of room and went into the kitchen before sighing

"Hang on, woah woah woah woah woah woah, I was dreaming wasn't I. I…I could've seen Raph there, he wasn't watching me was he, crap, I need to go to specsavers" I said as I looked down at the ground, seriously confused.

There was then a knock at the door, was dad back already? He left at 1:10, I then turned around to see it was 1:30, no way he could've been back by now, if he did forget something he would've been back within the span of five minutes. Sighing, I decided to open the back door, unlocking it and then pulling on the key

"That's nice dancin' ya got there man" Of course. It was Raph. Great. Just what I needed.

"I thought you said you didn't know where I lived" I said look at him with a slight bit of anger in my eyes

"Oh no, I didn't, I just decided to follow your car" He said

"Well great, someone knows where I live" I said muttering under my breath, sighing angrily. I then let raph in "You may as well" I said.

"Thank You" He said as he walked past me

"Oh, someone finally has manners" I said as I closed the door, getting a grunt from Raph, I then took a look at Stella, who was not even moving. Real good guard dog aren't you Stella?

"So this is your room huh?" Raph said from down the small hallway

"Yeah it would be, also I guess you already know it's messy" I said as I walked down

"Yeah, you take up from one of my brothers" He said in reply as he sat down on the bed.

"Wait. Brothers? I thought it was only you and Leo" I said in curiosity as I went to go sit on my chair near my desktop

"Nope, I have three of 'em" He replied in a flat tone

"You hate them don't-"

"Yep" was all I got while I was asking the question

"Well Alright then" I whispered

"So. You want food or something?" I said breaking the 30 seconds of silence.

"You got Pizza?" He said and I looked at him

"You think I'm gonna get it for you? And you think I live off of pizza, have you seen me?" I said as I hit my stomach, trying to prove a point that I was really skinny

He then sighed and muttered something under his breath, I then rolled my eyes. I can see why it's tense between Raph and Leo now

"I'm gonna go to the toilet" I said as I got up and went into the bathroom beside my room. As I sat down on the toilet bowl and did my business, I heard Raph moving around in my bedroom, I didn't mind if he took a look but I hope he wasn't on my computer. That I would've had a problem with, that and if he went though my draws. After I finished going to the toilet, I flushed it and washed my hands before standing in my doorway

"What are you doing?" I said which made Raph jerk in shock a bit

"Just….Just looking" He said as he sat down on my chair which caused me to smirk

"Define the term of looking" I said to him as he put something back that I didn't see

"Just looking, is that alright?" Raph replied in his usual angry tone

"Yeah it is, as long as you weren't on my computer or looking though my draws I don't have the reason to kill you" I said as I smiled which caused him to look at me

"You know I could kill you faster right?" He said with a smug look on his face

Causing me to scoff, I looked at him "You might be able to, but you don't know my abilities I have with how many knifes I have in our kitchen draw. And Trust me, my mother made them sharp" I said before walking off and going into the kitchen to grab food. as I opened the fridge I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Raph had followed me.

"what's up Raphie?" I said the fridge door covering half of my body from the side

"Don't call me that buddy" He said in an angry tone

"Alright then, yeesh, what's the matter, you have something lodged up the wazoo" I said, my Australian accent coming out heavily.

"No, I just have a problem with you calling me raphie" He said before I closed the fridge door, putting the food on the table

"Oh. Okay, you could've said it a little less rude you know" I said in a slight smart ass tone

He growled before slowly starting to walk, and what he didn't notice was that the silver large knife that my father left out last night when he was cooking food was still out, so I grabbed it and held it up. Inspecting the back of the knife.

"You know, I said we had knifes in the kitchen, and I can be quite dangerous with them" I said, smirking evilly

"Yeah, well just remember, I have these, and there a lot more dangerous around me" Raph said as he grabbed out his sais trying to intimidate me

"Intimidation doesn't work with me, either does forcing to control me" I said as I threw the knife, just missing his head but burying the top half of the knife into the kitchen cupboard that was above the microwave that we had near the back door

"So just a note, you might have anger issues, but if your threatening to kill me, I'll kill you first, theres way to many weapons in this house, and though there might not be guns, there's definitely knifes and other weapons that can be used for murder" I said as I grabbed my food, then walking on the other side of the table that was in the middle of the kitchen and going to the kitchen cabinet which was above the microwave, grabbing the knife and slamming it on the table which I could see made Raph tense up, before walking off into my bedroom and slamming my door


	8. History Part I

It's been about 4 hours now since Raph left, dad got home within 30 minutes after Raph left. I don't know where he went but I knew he wasn't around in the house, I knew that Leo was straight up lying about how me and Raph would get along, or maybe I was at fault. I honestly didn't know, but right now I was sitting on my chair in my bedroom, full of confusion at who was at fault for there hotheadedness, because though I'd never admit it. I can get angry at people sometimes and then I can instantly regret it and I always feel as if I'm still at fault, even if the person shrugs it off.

While I was daydreaming, my phone went off with a ding, being an iPhone, it obviously made me jump when I felt the vibration coming off of it. And of course it was Leo

 _'_ _Meet me at 6 High Street in Preston 7:30pm' (Sent 5:37pm)_

 _'_ _Why? Is it about Raph? I can explain' (Received 5:39pm)_

 _'_ _We need to talk. Final, see you there' (Sent 5:40pm)_

 _'_ _Hang on, One question' (Sent 5:42pm)_

 _'_ _What?' (Received 5:42pm)_

 _'_ _Why are we meeting at Paint Mobile? Are you sending me on a journey around my old town' (Sent 5:45pm)_

 _'_ _It's Not a Journey. Were just meeting up, also, tell your parents your sleeping over. That's if your allowed to' (Received 5:57pm)_

 _'_ _Alright. Well, lucky occurrence, my father walked in and he said yes' (Sent 6:02pm)_

 _'_ _Cool, meet you there' (Received 6:03pm)_

I sighed mentally "I need a new Phone, and not these things" I said as I got up and started charging my phone again.

It was about 7 o'clock before I finally finished my dinner, after I finished dinner which was steak and vegetables. I went into my room. taking off my normal house clothes and putting on Skinny Jeans, as well as a dark blue jacket, after that. I then put on my black socks and blue runners and got up. Pushing a few crinkles and folds away on both my jacket and jeans. It only took me about 10 minutes to get, so while I finished getting ready, I checked my phone, which was fully charged, but I didn't take it off of the charger due to the fact that it would quite literally loose battery power fast when it was in standby. To put it n simple form, I hated my iPhone. even more because of what it was running and it's battery life. Sometimes I just felt like dropping the thing from the Eureka Tower to see if it had improved in battery life or it magically turned into a iPhone 6. I sighed again, knowing that it would never actually happen

It was about 7:35pm that I arrived near the Paint Mobile building, And as I waved goodbye to my father before walking inside the back gates of Paint Mobile and once I got a little further into before I saw someone familiar standing on top of the building . I waved to them and though they were still looking down at me I looked somewhere else before looking back up to see the they were gone. Smirking, I knew either Leo or Raph were going to come out of the side of the building.

"So someone decides to finally come" It was raph. Wait? Raph?

"Raph? I thought…" I said in confusion

"I stole his phone, yeah, I didn't know your number considering he has yours" He said as he looked at me

"Oh. Right, Hey. Uh, Raph?" I said and he looked at me

"Yeah?" He replied as he looked at me

"I'm sorry about before, I just, I got angry and. I'm…I'm sorry" I said with a tone of guilt

"Hey, It's alright, I can understand, don't worry alright?" He said with a serious tone

"Alright" I said, a tone of guilt still in my voice

He sighed before then hugging me. Wait? Raph, Hugging me? Am I having an effect on him or something?

"It's not your fault alright?" He said as I slowly wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back and it was about 10 seconds later that he pulled back

"Come on, I need to show you my family, oh and Mat?" He said as he started walking and I followed him

"yeah?" I replied smiling a bit, feeling a bit better

"You can call me Raphie, but only on one condition" He said

"Yeah?" I said in confusion

" You don't tell anybody about this and you don't say that nickname in front of anyone got it" He said

"Yeah, I promise, and that I will be able to keep" I said.

"Alright" He said. And as we ran in and out of the shadows I thought to myself. Was I getting to Raph? Was he mellowing up to me. I didn't know, and I didn't understand. The first time I met him he hated me and didn't trust me, now only after a day he literally trusts me? What was going on, thinking about it gave me a headache. and I groaned, still managing to run somehow.

"You Alright?" Raph asked as I stopped beside him

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache from thinking to hard" I said. I then looked around, we were on Railway place, near were the trams go to there station to be serviced and such, why were we here?

"About what?" He said with a grin on his face

"Oi, I'm single mind, so I don't exactly think I can _Think_ about someone like that. That and I can't" I said.

" Can see why your single now" He said before I slapped his arm.

"Yeah, and who are you dating exactly?" I said. Making him shut up.

"So, you ready?" He asked as we were walking near the train tracks

"Yeah, let's go" I said as he pulled a lever revealing an wall as he walked in and I followed him


	9. History Part II

Raph and I were now walking down the lair entrance, he told me it was quite a walk but I told him that I can handle walking for long periods of time.

"Hey, for someone like you, you might want to talk 'ta Don, he's a tech nerd like you" He said to me. Oh great, here he goes with the names and terms

"Don sounds like a cool guy and all but please. Just please don't call me a Tech nerd, I just happen to grow up with a lot of technology and I managed to get interested and into it when I was young" I said.

"Alright, alright, but first of all, why don't you like being called a tech nerd?" Raph asked before he made it to another wall, it must of been another entrance

"Ugh, I just told you, it sounds so stereotypical, at least call us a tech junkie and I'll be fine with that" I said

Replying with a laugh "Fine, Tech Junkie. Better?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, thank you…Raphie" I said with a smirk before hearing Raph mutter something under his breath.

"Anyway, you sure you ready to meet the others?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, I'm not socially anxious or anything" I said, trying to cover up a lie

"You are aren't you" Raph said bluntly

"Yeah, if you count being very shy and quiet around new people then yes" I said looking down.

"Don't worry, you'll warm up to them sooner or later" Raph said

"Are you sure?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yeah bro, don't worry" Raph replied. Wait? Did he just call me bro?

"Wait, did you just…" I said confusion fogging my mind

"What?" He said

"Nothin' don't worry" I said shaking my head before raph pulled the lever, opening the entrance to there lair. And as he did I gasped at the way it looked

"Wow, it's more amazing then my house" I chuckled as I slowly walked in.

Causing him to chuckle he replied to me "Well, it is a lot more open"

"Good point, now, where are your brothers" I asked looking around curiously

"Either sleeping or training. Or outside patrolling, if that, they should be back soon. That and Leo should be back if he's out, I let them know that I'd be meeting with you anyway. And that you would be sleeping over" Raph replied

"Alright, that and shouldn't you have an adult or…someone around" I asked, one of my eyebrows raised

"Leo's technically in charge, of course" Raph said as he muttered the last part

I nodded before going down to the couch and sitting down, watching the news and saw that it was something on parliament and Tony Abbott. As usual the first thing that was on the news was him, which wasn't abnormal since he was just one of Australia's baddest Prime Ministers and he wouldn't be the last.

"You want any drinks or anything?" Raph asked me.

"No I should be fine" I replied. What I told no one about was that I never rarely was hungry during the time that I visited my family and it was only when they offered me food that I would sometimes only accept due to the fact I was starving to death. which would be very very rare

"Alright, suit yourself then" Raph replied as he walked off, I didn't know where he went but after a couple of seconds it went very quiet. I have to admit, I did like the piece but sometimes I didn't, and as I started zoning out, I heard a noise coming from the left, it must of been one of Raph's brothers

"ah, so the notorious Mathew _is_ here" Leo. He must of been out, and hearing his voice caused me to turn to the left and smile

"Oh, Leo, what's up, and these must be your other brothers" I said slowly getting up and stretch

"Well, this here's Mikey" Leo said as he looked to his left before looking to his right "And this here's Donnie" He said again before smiling as the one known as Mikey instantly came up to me

"Hey dude! You and me are going to have an awesome time!" He said as he took out his hand for me to shake, which I did instantly, fun and bouncy, he was right about what he said.

"Oh I can already see that" I said as I smiled and laughed a bit. I could tell that Mikey had a really hyper nature which was good, you always have to have someone shedding light on dark times to be honest. and as Mikey walked off, the one known as Donnie came up to me

"Sorry about him, he can get hyper at times. The names Donatello, you can call me Donnie" He said to me as he held out his hand, making me instantly react into shaking it. I could tell by his nature that he was distant and quiet, mostly like me though there are times when I am very loud but that's very rare.

"Hey, it's alright. I've had worse, I even class one of my friends as a mental psychopath with the way that she acts" I said causing us both to laugh.

As he then walked off, I then went up to Leo

"So, what have you three been doing?" I asked with a curious tone with a hint in my voice as if they were in trouble

"Oh just been patrolling while Raphs when to go meet up with you" Leo replied as he went into the kitchen which I followed him into

"So this is the kitchen, just wondering where's the bathroom?" I asked Leo he then looked to me with a weird look before his eyes widened.

"Oh, you need to do that. Right, follow me" Leo said as he put his glass of water down

"Alright" I said as I followed, humming a tune to myself. And as I followed Leo, he went up a bunch of steps, I'm guessing this is where the bathroom and bedrooms are before he came to a door

"This here would be the bathroom, feel free to go. Wh-When you need to go. I guess" Leo replied as he scratched the back of his neck "I'll be in the kitchen when your finished. I'll then show you were your sleeping" He added. causing me to nod and say thank you politely, I then opened the bathroom door turning the lights on to see the toilet, cupboard with a sink and a bath and shower.

After I finished going to the toilet and washing my hands, I then went downstairs to the kitchen to see Leo and Donnie talking.

"There he is" Leo said to Donnie with a chuckle

"I can tell I was missed" I said with a slight chuckle "So. Where am I sleeping?" I added


	10. The Morning After

15 Minutes ago I was just told as to where I would be sleeping, and since there was no spare room, guess who I was was put with. Yeah, you guessed. Raph. And you know who chose the room? The almighty Leonardo, I don't know what it was but he could already see that I was getting along better with him than any of his brothers, maybe it was because he was watching. No, I was just getting paranoid again, though I could sense someone was watching us. Great, thank Paranoia

"Dude! Stop daydreaming" Mikey yelled, making me jump

"Oh geez, sorry, I was just thinkin'" I said

"About who?" Mikey asked as I swung the wii controller, emulating a tennis backlit. Mikey begged me to play Wii Sports™. For now he was in the lead. Not for long

"No one, why would I think about someone in _that_ way" I replied.

"Oh someone dude, have some fun" Mikey said as he groaned and sounded annoyed

"Sorry, I just, never-mind. Somethings on my mind" I said as I shrugged and swung the Wii controller. Causing the tennis ball to go red, getting an ace as I served.

"Then what is it, and how did you win?!" Mikey said with a shocked look on his face, not understanding how he had been beaten

"I don't know, and simple, I'm good at tennis Mikey, if we did it in real life you'd be afraid of me" I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Sure Mat, Sure" Mikey said as he then walked off

Making me sigh, I thought I might check up on Donnie. seeing his lab. I knocked on his door

"Come in" I heard just audible.

"Hey..Don" I said, he was working on something, was that a computer?

"Hey, what's up, you gonna bother me?" Don said. I could tell he was busy but what was up with the attitude

"No, just wanted to know what you were doing, I think Mikey's gone to bed and Leo's Meditating, don't know where Raph's gone though"

"Yeah, the time would be about right" Don replied looking up at the time before looking back at the computer "That and your right about those two, but one thing is. Where does Raph go anyway" Don added.

"Have no Idea Don, and what seems to be the matter with the computer?" I asked

"It's overheating" He said. Oh Don, I think you just got out smarted by a 15 year old

"Clear all the dust out of every nook and cranny and. Everywhere in general actually and change the fan. That might work" I said giving a very unimpressed face. "Thought you were smart Don" I said with a smart ass smirk on my face.

"Right, I knew about that" He said before grabbing something from the bench

Yawning and stretching I then looked to him "Hey, uh, I'm gonna go to bed too, I'll see you in the morning?" I said.

"Yeah, alright, if anyones looking for you I'll let them know where you are" Don said, still. Completely staring at the computer

"Alright, 'Night Don" I said. Slowly walking to the door before opening it

"Night Mat" He said as I opened the door and closed it slowly before going upstairs and going into Raph's room to where the blow up bed was. Lying down on it with a pillow and a blanket, after a couple of minutes I fell asleep completely warm and comfortable with what I was lying on and what was covering me.

It was still dark in Raph's room when I started to wake up, and I saw a lump on his bed, he must of come back and as I rubbed my eyes and groaned, I heard rustling. He must of been awake.

"Your awake" He was, and though his voice was croaky which I like I made a noise as if to say yes

"Go back to sleep, you don't have to get up till Midday" He said in a drowsy and croaky voice before I heard snoring again. It was amazing how fast he fell asleep, lying back down on the blow up bed, I ended up falling asleep within a few seconds as well

After a while I heard someone saying something, making me awake slowly and as I did, I groaned and rubbed my eyes

"He's finally awake" It was Raph, of course.

"Well you said we could sleep till mid-day" I said, my voice sounding different then before

"Not till 5pm in the afternoon" Raph said. I knew he was lying

"Raph, I'm not stupid, not unless I stayed up all night I would've woken up then, so nice try" I said with a heavy sarcastic tone in my voice

"Well, you are smarter than I thought" Raph said.

"You have 5 seconds to get outta here otherwise there's gonna be bruises all along your arm" I said looking at him to say I wasn't kidding

"Hey, just remember, I hit harder" He said, and as I got up I laughed at what he said

"Yeah, cause to what I know of girls hit harder" I said laughing as I walked off and as I turned around I saw Raph pulling the strangest face as if he was completely confused. As I walked off towards the kitchen I saw Leo at the kitchen, maybe he was always here apart from what Raph told me

"Oh, look who it is, Lazybones number two's up, where's number one?" Leo asked

"Don't make me answer that, where he is would be quite unpleasant" I said with a slight smirk

"Your definitely _are_ the next Raph" Leo muttered.

"What did you say" I asked

"Oh nothing, don't worry" Leo replied with a smile. I knew he said something about Raph, I heard that bit but nothing else

"Right, so. What's gonna happen now since I've had my sleep over" I asked


	11. Adventures

After a couple of hours of being awake, I was now in the dojo, watching Leo and Raph train. Sitting beside Mikey And Don.

"Dude, when they battle. it takes so long for one of them to admit defeat" Mikey whispered.

"I can tell, you can see the friction between them like it's visible" I whispered back to him

"Go" Donnie said which made me jump. And it was a mere millisecond later that the fight had begun, and it didn't look like it was going to end for quite a while.

I never told any of the turtles this but I really am impatient with time, because it was about a whole hour before they finished and it took about 45 minutes before I failed to stay awake. I swear it was amazing what there fighting tactics were but it was getting a little boring, that and whenever I sit down for long periods of time (Blame school. Per Usual) I start getting sleepy, and a lot of the time. I fall asleep, but I try my best to wake up before the teacher yells at me

"Oi, Sleepy-head, did you get enough sleep last night?" It was Leo. I suddenly woke up and groaned, trying my best to shrug it off as if it was nothing

" Oh my god, I am so sorry, I fell asleep" I said.

"Hey, it's fine, you sure you got enough sleep last night?" Leo Asked

"He did when I came back" It was Raph. Leo turned around. oh boy

"And where exactly were you last night?" Don asked

"Out" His rough Brooklyn accent replied. Always been amused with his Brooklyn accent. For some reason I fell in love with his accent. Not him of course, that would be weird, though I am acceptive of people's sexuality

"Yeah well out isn't exactly an answer Raph" Leo replied letting me get up as he got up as well

"Guys, Don't fight now. Please" I said groaning

Completely ignoring my plea for peace. The hothead continued "Then what is an answer exactly huh Leo? Why do you need to know about my whereabouts huh? Since when have you needed to know where everyone is?"

"Because I'm your big brother, I care for you, I need to know where you are because I get worried, what happens if you get injured" Leo said. You could obviously tell that he was overprotective but just trying his hardest to end this conversation

"Well if you class yourself as a big brother then why did you leave us all those years ago. If you get worried then you would actually follow me around, that and it isn't the first time I've been injured" Walking away but giving his brother a scolding look Raph sighed "Look, I'm going out"

"Raph, wait" I said. Raph turned around and gave me a certain look before continuing. He obviously wasn't going to be stopped

"You know if you cared so much for him you'd stop him now" Donnie said, he did have a good point

Causing Leo to sigh and walk off I sighed as well "Look, I better get going, I know where to go from here. I'll see you soon I guess?"

"Yeah, See you" Donnie said with a soft tone. I've obviously gone into uncharted waters and I don't think I wanted to go any further.

It was an hour and a half that I finally managed to reach Preston. Halfway from Thornbury to Reservoir, walking down the street was always interesting because you get to see what was new and what was on sale. The only problem was my legs, complaining as usual that I was walking too far.

It was about 10:30am before I got home, and when I did, I went though the back, the first to greet me was of course my dog, she actually hadn't seen me for a day or at least last night. I gave her a pat and when to chase her quickly for a few seconds and then I walked to the door, I could understand that she was happy to see someone. Unexpectedly me.

After a few seconds of trying my best to hype her up. I walked inside

"Hello" I said to my father who was making something in the kitchen

"Hey, how was your sleep over?" He replied to me

"Alright, little uncomfortable but it was alright" I said trying to tell my father that I was actually having a sleep over with four mutant turtles.

"Did they invite you again" He asked as I started to go into my bedroom.

"I'm pretty sure they will again. Sometime soon I guess" I said sighing and lying on my bed.

Though it was Sunday I was already dreading the fact that I already had to go to school again, I never actually did want to because I knew I had better things to do then hang around and be stuck at school all the time, all we got was taught something that we sometimes never actually understood even though it was explained in the most simple way possible and then lumped with homework and expected to do it wether we liked it or not. Going down to actually talk to some turtles who actually accepted me and let me have freedom as well as a better social life actually made me want to drop school and live with them. Shaking my head to get out of the thought I moved my head to the right and saw someone on my neighbours roof.

Raphael


	12. Late Night Meeting

9:45pm of the night and Raph, being the major creep of a stalker he was. Was looking at me through the window, I could already tell he was looking at me, his white eyes which made it all the more creepier were looking down at me, after a while, I saw something glowing on his plastron, it must of been his phone because I saw my charging iPad glow with a notification, he was still watching me which I still felt weird about, so I decided to check my iPad and it had a message saying

' _Sorry about not warning you, we allowed to meet up at all?_ ' Sighing, I unlocked my iPad and replied

' _Now, you do realise I have school in the morning don't you, that's why I'm going to bed so early at 9:45'_

 _'_ _You really go to bed at this time, you have to be joking'_ I saw his smirk on his face from the glow on his phone

 _'_ _Yeah, I'm not. I have a thing called school in the morning and if I don't get enough sleep there gonna say some crap like, oh I don't know. I've been playing video games all night'_ Locking my iPad I put my head on the pillow until there was another vibration, except this time it was with my phone on the charger, telling me that there was a notification, sighing I then rolled over. I still knew he was watching me, and then my phone vibrated. Constantly.

 _Was he spamming me because I wasn't answering him_

I sighed and dragged my iPad from under the pillow and unlocking it before looking at the messages, sighing I replied

 _'_ _Fine, I'll come outside, my fathers in the landroom but you know, don't worry he probably won't catch us, though there is emphasis on the probably won't since he'll find me talking to someone or myself'_

 _'_ _Alright, whatever crazy dude'_

It was then after 10 minutes that I finally managed to get out of bed because I was so warm. And when I did two things had greeted me, my dog, who seemed to like Raph, not wanting to attack him and of course. The notorious Raphael.

"So, what's this so called meeting at such a late night for?" I asked, leaning on the wall looking at him.

"It's only a short couple of things, one. About before"

"What?"

"The Fight. Between Leo and I"

"That One? Really, you don't exactly need to explain, I-I could tell what was going on and it was pretty clear, actually no. Crystal"

Sighing in defeat he then looked at me "Also, is it alright, if we pick you up tomorrow"

"Um, why? I don't go home early on that day"

"I can if you want to, I mean . Only if you want to"

"I'd rather not, just at your expense, you know, just because. I don't want people finding out about you"

"Good point, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah G-Guess you will" I said chuckling awkwardly.

"Hey, uh, take this" He said handing me a piece of paper. Taking the piece of paper I nodded to him and before he moved I gave him a quick hug, though I could tell his body language that he felt awkward "What was that for"

"D-Don't worry, Anyway, I better get to bed. G-Goodnight"

"Night Mat, H-Have a good sleep"

"You too Raph" I said walking in. Were we really actually getting closer in our bond as friends or did I not even realise that he was treating me as one of his brothers. As I seen him take off into the night I walked back in, still holding onto the piece of paper that he gave me, as I walked into my bedroom and closed my door turning the light on. I looked at the piece of paper which had yet another address on it saying

 _66 Johnson Street, Reservoir, there'll be a letter in the mail in the morning ;)_

"Really, Again with the creepy wink, that's been haunting me for months, and why exactly their, wonder what they have in store for me this time" I said before putting the piece of paper on bed-side cupboard. I then lied down and sighed rolling over to my left to see him staring there.

He waved to me. I waved back. And then he left, he had to have been watching me to see if I was all right and that I had gotten into bed. And I did. But I then had fallen asleep a couple of minutes later because I knew I was safe and if anything had gone wrong, I knew someone was watching over me, and I knew who to call if I had a problem or something went drastically wrong


End file.
